Best
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Competition at the park. Who will win? Oneshot for fire mystic.


Best

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for fire mystic so enjoy! Please R&R.

Tifa leaned against Reno's chest and let a sigh of contentment out.

They were at the park with their daughter Elly as well as Tseng, Elena, and their daughter Selina. Currently Elly and Selina were playing on the swings while Tseng and Elena were resting on one of the benches near the blanket Tifa and Reno were on.

Reno was keeping a watchful eye on the children before Tifa decided she was in the mood for a kiss.

Several minutes later husband and wife returned their stares towards the adolescents. Something seemed to be wrong, however, as the two were glaring at each other, brown eyes locked with brown eyes.

"Daddy!" Elly yelled.

At this Reno got to his feet and walked over to his daughter, who still hadn't broken her glare with Selina.

"What's wrong?" Reno asked.

"She said her daddy was better than you and I said you were the best!" The little redhead crossed her arms over her chest at that and Reno was struck at how like her mother she looked right then. His musings were cut short, however, as Tseng made his way to them, Selina having called for her father as well.

Tseng and Reno shared equally awkward stares before both were grabbed by the hand.

"Daddy, beat Uncle Tseng up!"

"Daddy, beat him!"

Employee and employer looked at each other once more.

Tension filled the air.

Only one option remained to them.

"Tifa, come here for a sec!"

"Elena, could you come over here?"

The two women approached their respective husbands and daughters, both having confused looks on their pretty faces, before the situation was explained to them.

Reno was hoping sense would prevail and Tifa would tell Elly that it wasn't nice to say one dad was better than the other.

Tseng was sure Elena would ruffle Selina's hair and teach her that being friends means you don't argue about the superiority of your father compared to your friend's.

Instead both women smirked and they leaned in close to whisper with their daughters.

All four now had smirks on their faces.

"We're going to have a contest and the best dad is the one we agree wins," Elena said.

Tseng and Reno looked at each other.

This did not bode well.

"First up is a piggyback ride!" Elly yelled, bouncing up and down in excitement. Looking at Reno, the Turk dropped down and she climbed on his back. Selina was up next, climbing on Reno's back, her expression one of confusion as she wasn't used to getting piggybacks.

Elly then moved onto Tseng, noting how stiff the man's movements were.

He obviously needed work on his piggyback giving skills.

After some deliberation it was decided that Reno one the first contest.

"Airplane next," Selina said with a smile on her face.

Tseng smiled widely at that. This was, after all, his area of expertise. Picking up Selina, he moved his arms through the air, the little girl's arms outstretched as she flew.

Elly and Reno shared a glance.

"Think you can do it Daddy?" Reno nodded and picked her up.

However the judges decided that Reno wasn't at Tseng's level just yet and the raven haired head of the Turks took the win.

"Looks like we're both the best dads," Reno observed. However neither Elly or his wife seemed to agree with him. The four judges conversed with themselves before returning their attention to the two men.

"Since you are both men the final contest is to see who can get the dirtiest out of the both of you. And there's a nice mud patch in the grass a few feet to your left."

"Babe, c'mon you can't be-" but Reno was silenced by a glare.

Tseng was about to try talking his way out but Elena merely glared at him and he got the hint.

The mud pit soon loomed before them, seemingly beckoning the two into it's grimy mess. Tseng could have sworn he saw earthworms wiggling around in there. That was when Reno jumped in, covering his red hair and the rest of his body with mud.

Tseng looked aghast at the unclean figure of his subordinate but soon sighed heavily, resigning himself to his fate. Stripping off his shirt, he dived in, splashing to and fro in the muck.

"I didn't know Tseng had it in him," Tifa commented.

"Well I've managed to get him to be a little less uptight than he used to be," Elena replied, admiring her husband's well toned muscles.

"You know our daddies are really silly," Elly said a few moments later, Selina nodding her head, her sable hair following the motion.

Finally they had had enough of the spectacle, the two men getting out and coming over to their judges.

"We've decided that-" but Tifa was soon cut off as she was embraced by her dirty husband. Elly gasped and tried to run away but Reno lashed out an arm and had her in a messy embrace. Glancing over at Selina and Elena, Elly saw that they weren't faring any better, Tseng having bear hugged the two tightly.

"Reno!"

"Daddy!"

"Tseng!"

"Papa!"

Reno and Tseng glanced at each other and grinned widely, laughter escaping their lips.

They might not be the best of dads but they could still have fun with their families.

And soon enough Tifa and Elena started laughing along.

Elly and Selina just shook their heads sadly.

Mommies and daddies were so weird.


End file.
